<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck between a wall and a hard place by FromCharlieWithRegrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955775">Stuck between a wall and a hard place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromCharlieWithRegrets/pseuds/FromCharlieWithRegrets'>FromCharlieWithRegrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, Gayness, M/M, fluff i guess kind of, honestly i don’t know when this is set but it’s not season fifteen, no smut (but maybe later), thats for sure, we ignore the finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromCharlieWithRegrets/pseuds/FromCharlieWithRegrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a witch throws a spell at Dean and Cas that swaps their clothes?</p>
<p>Whatever Dean was expecting, it wasn’t for Cas to start stripping once they got back to their motel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck between a wall and a hard place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have fun kids</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The witch was getting desperate, simply resorting to throwing every potion she could at the two men coming after her. After several poofs of colour and a few irreversible holes in the floors, they finally caught up. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>As it turns out, the witch had merely been covering for one of her maybe-slightly-dead-but-totally-deserved-it-for-using-her friends. After a little bit of an interrogation they were able to send her on her way with a warning. </p>
<p>That being said, they were now dealing with the side effects of the spells she had tossed. She had removed the most prominent issues; Dean’s cat ears and Cas’ tail, and so really the only thing left was the peculiar spell of their clothes being swapped. Now, Dean couldn’t say for sure exactly who had devised this spell (curse?) and for what purpose, but the witch had trusted them to work it out for themselves. </p>
<p>So now they were back in a motel room after having called Sam and Eileen to update them on the case and in desperate need to get their own clothes back. Of course this didn’t quite mean desperate enough to start stripping then and there but that apparently didn’t deter Cas. </p>
<p>“Woah woah woah. Whatcha doin over there buddy?” </p>
<p>“What Dean? I thought you required your regular clothing back?” </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah i do but... you know what whatever,” he throws his hands up in defeat, “Continue.” </p>
<p>The angel only offered a slight head tilt in consolidation and then continued opening his jeans, Dean’s jeans, that seemed to fit just right. </p>
<p>Now at this point, Dean was not going to lie, he was panicking slightly. He was just trying to work out how long it would take to get his boner to chill out when he gave in to simply watch Cas again. He was honestly beginning to feel a bit like a creep when he noticed the angel looking at him too. </p>
<p>“Dean you really should watch what you’re doing for more efficiency. “</p>
<p>He simply grunts in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>The man can’t help himself, he looks back up, unbuttoning his own shirt while watching Cas do the same to himself, intently looking at Dean. </p>
<p>Overthinking is both of their strong suits, so naturally, Dean had already begun to wonder if Cas had seen anything that might give him away, anything that could ruin their carefully built friendship. After all, the basically-a-Winchester-at-this-point-but-definitely-not-like-a-brother-or-just-best-friend had stuck by his side through thick and thin, the dude was a fricking angel! And he still stayed with Dean, how could he ruin that with his dumb, unintentional, unrequited feelings?</p>
<p>His heart is a little hiccuppy and his erection is getting a little too noticeable for his liking when suddenly his back is against a wall and Cas is on top of him. </p>
<p>He can also suddenly feel that Castiel is dealing with the same affliction as him. </p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>A gasp. </p>
<p>“Cas?”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes.”</p>
<p>The cerulean eyed man grabbed tufts of brown-blonde hair and dragged the two of them into a kiss. </p>
<p>It was ragged and breathless and Dean was admittedly still a little winded from being shoved against a wall but he wouldn’t change a thing. </p>
<p>They broke apart, something warm and sated weaving its way through them. </p>
<p>“Finally,” Cas breathed, “do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that Dean?”</p>
<p>“Kiss me again you son of a bitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>